


Love vs. Lust

by Fire_Bear



Series: FrUK Spring Festival 2k16 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angels, Britannia Angel, Day5, Demons, Fluff, FrUK Spring Festival 2k16, Love, Lust, M/M, Philosophical Discussion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel asks a demon what emotion makes humans stronger - but which is, love or lust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love vs. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure quite what happened here.
> 
> And it's only a T rating cause a certain demon used swear words.
> 
> But at least I've got it finished in time! ^.^

The grass was long and green, untouched by human hands. Distant trees swayed in the breeze but they were so far away that they did nothing to hinder the angel's vision as he lay there, gazing at the sky. It was a perfect blue, as always, cheerful and welcoming – it was little wonder humans had wanted to fly. That thought entered his head as he spotted a trail of white spreading behind a tiny, moving cross far overhead. Clouds drifted across the scene, most of them white but a few a disheartening grey colour.

“If you want to be up there, you need only go,” said a voice and the angel turned his head to see Francis. The demon was wearing his usual black uniform, tantalisingly tight. His tail looped through the air behind him, the tip appearing razor sharp as always. Sticking through his long, blond hair (tied back today) were his long horns which curved slightly. They were thin but the angel knew from experience that they were sharp enough to slice through air when needed. Extending from his shoulders were his leathery wings, folded tight against his back.

“Who says I want to be up there?” the angel replied, turning his attention back to the sky. He was lying on his own wings, using them like the pillows he would lounge against in Heaven. Above his head, his halo floated, glowing dully. His short tunic barely covered him and he could see Francis eyeing him with evident interest out of the corner of his eye.

“Don't all angels want to be in Heaven?”

“We want to do our Father's work.”

Francis laughed. “I'm not sure that applies to you, Arthur.”

Rolling his eyes, Arthur extended his arm to the side and patted the ground. “You can sit, if you'd like.”

“Oho,” said Francis, smiling wickedly. “You are in a philosophical mood.” He obediently sat beside Arthur, gazing down at him. “What are you thinking about?”

Arthur turned his head to watch Francis settle, his tail curling around his thigh. The angel had always found that odd but he supposed that something must have happened in his youth to make him paranoid about it. He sat with his body angled slightly towards Arthur, his left leg bent while his right leg was stretched out. Between them, he laid his hand, an invitation that Arthur ignored for the moment.

“What do you think is the most compelling emotion? Which do you think makes humans stronger?”

With an interested hum, Francis tilted his head, his eyes raised as he thought. “Lust,” he eventually said.

“Hm. Are you so sure about that? I say it's love,” Arthur told him, pushing himself into a sitting position.

“Love?” Francis scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. “That only makes humans weaker. There are plenty of cases where humans could have been in a position of power but they were stopped or held back by 'love'.”

“No-one is held back in love,” Arthur retorted. “There are even more cases where people become stronger because of love, in fact. For instance, if a loved one is trapped and in great danger, people tend to push aside great obstacles easily.”

“That may be true but love can change the course of history for the worst. Was it not love that made King Henry the Eighth wish for divorce and divide the Church?”

“It was only part of the reason and you know it. Love makes people stronger, makes them want to be better than they can be. In general, it's the reason for charitable acts and for being faithful. It can bring the world together if people would let it. Impossible acts can be undertaken merely because of love for another.”

Francis shook his head. “Love is a distraction. It fills people's heads with useless, silly fantasies and keeps them from their work. If a person believes they are in love and their partner leaves them, they're heartbroken. Can you really say that love makes people stronger when there are plenty of suddenly single people out there sobbing into pillows and eating ice cream to soothe their soul? They cry out even now. I can hear them, deliciously easy to tempt. Love weakens a person.”

Grimacing, Arthur said, “That fact aside-”

“No, no, Arthur. Loving someone who leaves a person weakens the one left beyond that. They are unable to forget that heartbreak, constantly worrying over their next relationship – if they can even bring themselves to be in another one. Breaking love breaks trust as well. What you say love can do comes from a sense of trust.”

“That sense of trust when there is love between two people can make wonderful things happen, too.”

“Perhaps. But lust is infinitely stronger.”

Arthur snorted. “What in Heaven makes you think that?”

“Hell, actually,” said Francis with a smirk.

The angel rolled his eyes. “Come, tell me your reasons for picking lust.”

“Why, I could just use _you_ as an example,” Francis teased, leaning towards Arthur so that he was tantalisingly close.

Instead of outwardly reacting to the display, Arthur said, “We are not human, idiot. That's what we're talking about.”

“Yes. And lust forms connections with people, which are difficult to break. People keep going back for more. Take those that start affairs – the connection is strong enough to supersede love. Each and every one of them goes back for more eventually. Lust is powerful enough to break marriages-”

“Now, wait a second,” interrupted Arthur, shifting a little so he was angled more towards Francis. His knee bumped against the demon's and he had to place his hand on the ground beside him for balance. Francis immediately hooked his little finger around Arthur's who ignored the gesture for the moment. “Breaking a marriage is not a good thing. That's _weakening_ a marriage. And just as many people are distracted by lust as they are by love. All those indecent images running around people's heads...” He shook his own head in disapproval.

“But people would do anything to cover up their lust,” Francis protested. “A lot of people hide it – think how powerful people could be if they used their skills from that in other aspects of their lives.”

“Ah, now, if people find out about the indecent acts of a person of power, it weakens _them_.”

“Come now, you know that is the humans' sense of decency.”

“Exactly,” said Arthur eagerly, shifting again and letting his fingers move over the back of Francis's hand. He stroked the skin there for a moment before remembering what they were talking about. “If humans say that it's indecent and that it makes for a weak leader then, surely, that is what they think of lust.”

“And yet they build brothels and sex dungeons and invent new ways and positions to fuck each other. Face it, lust makes people more creative.”

“Love does just the same,” Arthur protested, absent-mindedly drawing nonsense patterns on Francis's hand. The demon suddenly flipped his hand, twisting it around until he could lace their fingers together. Arthur only acknowledged the change with a light squeeze and continued with his point. “Humans get creative when they want to show their love for each other, thinking of new places to go or new gifts; new ways to say 'I love you'. You cannot say 'I lust you' with the same diversity.”

“You can,” Francis pointed out, letting his tail uncurl from his leg. It disappeared from view but Arthur soon felt it snaking around his waist until Francis had a firm grip on him. Then the demon pulled the angel towards him so that their bodies were touching. He kept hold of Arthur's hand, though, and did not relinquish it even as his tail gently stroked Arthur's other arm. “They can even say it with flowers, if they want to.”

“Hm,” Arthur fell silent, sensing they had exhausted their arguments. He knew they would never agree; they were just too different. Deciding to attempt to get the last word in for once, he added, “I still don't think lust is particularly strong.”

“And I am still of the opinion that love is a weakness. But I sense you have finished talking about this now?”

“There's not much point in continuing,” Arthur said with a sigh.

“Hm, well, what would you like to do now, angel?” asked Francis.

Chuckling a little, Arthur said, “I would like to shower you in love.”

“Oh?” Francis laughed, too, clearly amused. “I would rather we found somewhere a little more sheltered so I could fuck you again.”

Considering this, Arthur turned to Francis with a smile which seemed to surprise the demon. “Well, why not both. We can 'make love', as the humans call it.”

Francis's smile was genuine as he nodded. “Both sounds good,” he agreed.

They both leaned in at the same instant, Arthur clutching at Francis's shirt in an attempt to keep himself upright while Francis gently cupped Arthur's cheek. When their lips met, Arthur tried to convey the love he had for this demon, against all the odds. With Francis's tongue swiping across his lips, the demon perfectly conveyed the lust he felt for the angel. The combination of love and lust had them both moaning, both moving closer for more.

Arthur was sure it became one of the most passionate kisses ever seen on Earth.


End file.
